Tonight
by morethanafeelingx
Summary: "Here's the situation, been to every nation. Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do." Tiva Undercover Stripper Mission. Based on Enrique Iglesias song "Tonight". One-shot.


The smell of sex filled the air as multiple girls exited the stage and the room went dark. A single spotlight  
turned on at the center of the stage. Among the smoke, walked out the brunette goddess that had been on Tony Dinozzo's  
mind for so long.  
Hours earlier, the team had been in the squad room coming up with an undercover mission to find the murder suspect  
they had been looking for. The suspect was stalking girls who worked at a local strip club, following them home and killing  
them. How would they be able to catch him in action was all apart of the question.  
"Why don't I go undercover as a stripper?!" Ziva yelled out, "If i seduce him and then one of you catches him following  
me home and bam! Case closed," she held her hands up in the air questioning her team.  
"It's not that simple, Ziva!" Tony growled.  
"And why not?!" She turned to him, glaring. He had been acting weird towards her for the past few months since he  
had found out she was engaged to Ray.  
"He's a serial killer! Or is that what turns you on, seducing serial killers?!" he shot back.  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Gibbs screamed. He didn't know what had gotten into his two agents. "We need to come up with a  
plan that we can all agree on. Ziva pretending to be a stripper may work, but-"  
"I don't think we should have Ziva seduce him. We can't take any chances," Mcgee cut Gibbs off, receiving a glare.  
"Exactly McGee, that's what I was getting to if you would've let me finish. Who else would we have her seduce?"  
The team looked around the room, pondering any other ideas that came to their minds.  
"What if I'm the one she seduces?" Tony smirked. Maybe this mission wasn't going to turn out terrible after all.  
Ziva was stunned, she looked at Tony. Why the hell would he suggest himself?! He should know that the two of them  
playing with fire never ends well, for example their Undercovers mission. It left them both with mixed feelings and signals  
only to have their hearts stomped on. She looked to Gibbs to make sure he was going to shut the idea down.  
"Actually Dinozzo, that could work. You would be in the club protecting Ziva and McGee and I would be survielling the  
area." Gibbs looked down to think.  
Ziva was furious, why would Gibbs approve of this?! Tony just kept that evil smirk on his face, she wanted to smack it  
right off of him. This would just be a mission that Ray would not find out about.  
Later on that evening, Tony sat in the bar area, waiting for any guy to get up so he could have their seat near the stage.  
He knew Ziva was pissed at him, he didn't know why though. This wouldn't be uncomfortable, well for him it wouldn't be. A few minutes  
later, a blond, burly man got up from a chair near the stage and left. Tony quickly walked over to the chair and sat down, looking  
around for the suspect. Just like Tony thought, the suspect was a table away. He was a tough looking guy, a mustache and beard. He  
was smoking a cigerette. Tony smiled, it was a good thing he came up with this plan. He would've had a heart attack thinking about  
his ninja all over that disgusting man.  
Ziva was in a dressing room, making sure her makeup was perfect. She wasn't quite sure why she cared about how she looked so  
much, but she kept applying makeup. She felt as if she was almost naked, except for the little pieces of clothing that covered up parts  
of her body. She went over to the counter in the dressing room and found a vanilla, shimmer lotion and put it all over her body. She  
smirked to herself, vanilla was Tony's favorite. Looking into the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh. She really pulled off the stripper  
look to her amazement. A guy called Ziva's name and she exited the dressing room and headed to the entrance of the stairs. Boy, was Tony  
in for a show.  
Tony sat waiting at the chair as the spotlight flashed on, his heart pounding. The music cranked louder and louder as he stared at  
the stage and finally, he felt his heart drop. Ziva walked out onto the stage, six inch heels and little clothing made of some gold, sparkly  
material. Her body sparkled in all of the lighting. She did a quick spin on the pole, in the center of the stage. She spyed their suspect  
as she did this, and quickly made her way down the stairs over to where she saw Tony sitting. As she walked over to him, she saw his eyes  
light up and found her own heart racing at a fast pace. She smiled seductively at Tony and she walked around his chair, placing her arm around  
his neck. Tony felt shivers as her touch graced him.  
Ziva walked back infront of Tonys chair and made sure the suspect was still watching her. She noticed that Tony was getting impatient  
and she knew why. Turning around, she shook her ass and began to back up towards Tony's legs. Once she reached his legs, she dropped down and  
back up giving him a full view of her toned ass. Ziva turned around quickly, and began to straddle Tony. She could tell Tony was extremely  
turned on at his partner rubbing her ass on him and decided she'd play with him more. Who was she kidding though? She was enjoing the feeling  
she had being all up on him. Ziva began to move in a seductive way, as she straddled Tony and moved closer to him. She moved her lower body down so that her crotch and ass were right above Tony's now heated area. She felt the rhymthm of the music and moved her body to it, while rubbing the area with her crotch where she knew it definetly wasn't his knee getting hard.  
"Zi..." he hissed out as she held onto his shoulder and kept the movement going, "what are you doing?" he was becoming way too turned on  
during this lap dance.  
Ziva leaned closer to him, her mouth a few inches away from left ear, whispering "Just giving you what you wanted, Tony." she smirked and continued in her movement. Tony became instantly hard at hearing her say that.  
Gibbs and McGee watched in on the cameras at the suspect and their team.  
"Boss.. Ziva's playing this a little too good.." McGee knew nothing good was going to come out of this.  
"Nah, Rule number twelve McGee" Gibbs stated. But somewhere inside, McGee knew that no rule could hold back these two.  
Ziva was beginning to feel turned on herself and she didn't know why. Tony leaned forward and breathed against her skin as he went to  
whispered into her ear "You knew vanilla was my favorite." He couldn't help himself and playfully bit her neck.  
She shrieked at the intense sensation she felt swim through her veins as he did that. She was officially turned on by Tony Dinozzo when this was  
all suppose to be a game she was playing. Not to mention, there were millions of guys watching her as a stripper who was now about to jump the guy she was dancing on.  
Tony leaned forward again and held her hips as he whispered back into her ear "This is like a dream of mine...except neither of us have clothes on...or a ring," he leaned back. Ziva looked at him, she could see the hurt in his eyes. This is why he had been so weird to her. He really was bothered by the whole engagement to Ray. She lifted her hand up to his face and to his surprise, no ring. Again to his surprise, and everyone else including Gibbs and McGee, Ziva leaned in and gave Tony a passionate kiss. She bit his lip as he kissed back and all Tony wanted to do was get her the hell out of this club and out of that outfit. The music suddenly stopped and they pulled away from each other, still turned on by the nights event. Ziva looked back over to the suspect to find him leaving the club. This was weird. Hopefully Gibbs and Mcgee were going to get him and not ready to scream and yell at her and Tony. Ziva walked back onto the stage and exited, leaving Tony completely turned on and desperate. She felt the same way, she always had felt that way about Tony. Yeah, he had been in her dreams too... every single night. Even some mornings, she'd wake up and hope to find Tony laying next to her. She walked straight back to her dressing room and locked the door when she entered. This mission was a complete bust. She fell for her partner, harder and he had already fallen a long time ago. She looked in the mirror at herself, she wasn't really happy with Ray. Having dreams of another man and hoping to wake up to him in the morning weren't exactly the ideal image of the relationship.  
The tears were building up as she looked down at her ringless hand, no woman should be content with another man while not wearing the ring they're suppose to be wearing. There was knock on the door, she quickly got up pulling herself together and opened the door to Tony.  
"Hey, boss said to head back. They got him," he smiled shyly at her. He realized that what happened out there was just her in character, and nothing close to what he wished.  
"Okay," Ziva said quietly as she threw on a pair of pants and a coat. She walked through the door pass him and kept walking without looking back. She walked all the way to their car and waited for him to unlock the doors. Getting inside, she sat silent. Tony got into the car and started it, driving way. The awkward silence was killing him. He knew something was wrong, she usually didn't act like this. He wanted to get to the bottom of it and as he was driving, he decided to take a detour past his apartment. It was quicker to get to NCIS that way.  
"Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong Ziva?" he questioned.  
"Nothing's wrong Tony," she replied annoyed.  
"Really? because one second your kissing me and the next you hate me," Tony was dumbfounded at the situation.  
"We both know we were in character, Tony" she just kept staring out the window.  
"I wasn't Ziva and I'm pretty damn sure you weren't either," Tony wasn't convinced.  
"Oh my god Tony! Just drive to NCIS!" Ziva threw her hands into the air and yelled.  
"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Tony slowed down the car and pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Ziva looked around, wondering why the hell he had gone to his apartment.  
"Tony...why the hell are we at your apartment building?!" she was really annoyed now. Gibbs was going to be furious. Tony turned off the car, got out and headed for his building. Ziva sighed and got out of the car following him. She was extremely confused at where the hell he was going and why they were at his apartment. She followed him up the stairs and onto his floor, as he unlocked his room. As he opened the door, he threw the keys. Ziva heard the keys hit the ground and turned to walk through his door when she felt herself being grabbed. Tony grabbed her waist, pushed her through the door, closing it and pushing her against the door. He began to kiss her roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Ziva had thoughts racing through her head, but the only one that made any sense was the thought reminding her how much she wanted her partner and loved him. Tony started to kiss his way down her neck when he suddenly stopped. Ziva moaned out in confusion as he was almost to  
the spot that sent her through the roof.  
"I'm saying this in all seriousness, Ziva, you can do much better than Ray," Tony pressed his lips back up against her goose-bumped skin on her neck. Ziva moaned out as he sucked on her special spot.  
"I know, Tony. That's why I'm here with you...the best" He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, she smiled at him. He was reassured that she wasn't lying and kissed her again, passionately. She began to take off his shirt as he kept kissing down her body, letting her coat drop to the floor. He stopped and took a step back to look again at the stripper outfit she had worn.  
"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" he smiled and grabbed her hand. Ziva blushed and jumped up into his arms as he carried her to his bedroom.  
For the rest of the night, they made passionate love as the phone on the bedside rang with calls from Gibbs, McGee and Ray.


End file.
